El rapto de Perséfone
by Shinigami no Yume
Summary: El mito adaptado a Bleach. Un trágico día, Orihime, hija de la diosa de la fertilidad, Rangiku, es llevada a un lugar al que ella nunca perteneció: el inframundo. ¿Qué puede querer el frío dios de los muertos, Ulquiorra, de una joven como ella?
1. Negro, esmeralda y naranja

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? He vuelto a escribir un fic Ulquihime. Este fic lo he hecho gracias a la inspiración que me dio una imágen de **Rusky-sama**, donde Ulquiorra y Orihime representan Hades y Perséfone. Supongo que ya conocéis el mito, así que no me explayaré. Cuando vi la imagen no pude resistirme a versionar el mito del rapto de Perséfone a Bleach, y aquí está. El fic tendrá más o menos tres capítulos, quizá cuatro. De momento os dejo con el primero. Obviamente hay partes que me he inventado basándome en el mito, porque si no quedaría demasiado corto.

Quiero avisar que, no sé por qué, pero al poner los signos bilaterales, cuando hay admiración e interrogación juntos, uno de los de interrogación [?] no sale. Intenté arreglarlo, pero no me funciona, vuelven a desaparecer, lo siento.

**Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei. **Si fueran míos, Ulquiorra y Orihime ya tendrían bebés y el Rey de la Soul Socety habría muerto.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>El rapto de Perséfone<strong>

**Capítulo 1 - Negro, esmeralda y naranja**

Los mortales conocían la tierra de los dioses como Olimpo. Pero lo cierto es que los mismos dioses lo conocían con otro nombre: Seiretei.

El mundo de la antigüedad estaba gobernado por los poderosos dioses. Las deidades más importantes eran, también, las que más tiempo llevaban con vida. Eran aquellos que, hijos de Cronos y Rea, habían sido engullidos por su propio padre. Todos, claro, excepto uno, el que los había salvado, aquél que había hecho pedazos a Cronos y lo había arrojado a las profundidades abismales del Tártaro, el que ahora era el dios más venerado y el más poderoso: Aizen.

Después de la derrota de los titanes, tres de los hermanos varones se repartieron sus reinos. Aizen, aquel que viste de blanco inmaculado, se quedó con el vasto cielo y sus tormentas, pudiendo controlar el rayo a su antojo. Grimmjow, llamado el dios de azul, vestido con bonitas ropas celestes, se quedó con el extenso mar y sus violentas olas. A causa de esto, su otro hermano, a pesar de la frustración que le causaba eso, tuvo que quedarse con el mundo de los muertos; Ulquiorra, el llamado dios de negro y esmeralda, gobernaba en el inframundo, viviendo alejado del resto de los inmortales, residentes en el Seiretei.

En esos instantes, la apuesta diosa de la agricultura, llamada Rangiku, hija de Cronos, caminaba tranquilamente por una isla del mundo mortal llamada Rukongai, donde la habían invitado a una celebración. Detrás suyo iba una hermosa joven, de brillante pelo naranja, vestida con una fina tela de seda de color rosa suave: era Orihime, hija de Aizen y suya. Rangiku estaba estrechamente ligada a ella, y casi no se separaban. En cambio, a su padre no parecía importarle mucho. A la diosa de la fertilidad de la tierra no le gustaba recordar cómo había acabado embarazada de esa chica a la que tanto apreciaba, pues le resultaba doloroso: su hermano había abusado de ella después de fulminar con un potente rayo a su verdadero amor, un humano llamado Gin, que había conocido en uno de los campos verdes del mundo mortal. Pero a Rangiku no le importaba el hecho de haber dado a luz a Orihime, pues la quería.

Las dos mujeres iban acompañadas por algunas ninfas, amigas de Orihime. Cuando se pudo ver claramente un bonito palacio, una chica se acercó a Rangiku y le hizo una reverencia, a ella y a Orihime. Era una buena amiga de ellas dos, y se llamaba Hinamori; era una de las anfitrionas de la fiesta que se iba a celebrar. Rangiku y Hinamori se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre la fiesta y qué invitados habría. Orihime hablaba con las ninfas, pero su vista se detuvo en un hermoso campo de flores que se extendía delante suyo, al lado de un brillante mar. La pelirroja y las ninfas no pudieron resistir la tentación de ir a ver ese campo y coger algunas de sus flores. Rangiku no se dio cuenta, pues seguía hablando, así que las chicas aprovecharon la oportunidad y corrieron hacia esa mezcla de suaves colores. Cogieron diferentes tipos de flores, amapolas, margaritas, rosas, claveles… La vista de la sonriente Orihime se clavó en un precioso narciso blanco. Se acercó a él y extendió su mano; sus pétalos eran suaves, y desprendía un dulce olor. Hizo un poco de presión para conseguir arrancarla, y justo en el momento en que la bonita flor dejaba de tocar el suelo…

La tierra se abrió.

El suelo de la isla se resquebrajó, y Orihime no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando una blanca mano le agarró el brazo y la obligó a subir en un carruaje, tirado por negros caballos. Las ninfas chillaron asustadas. Orihime gritó, pidiendo socorro, suplicándole ayuda a su madre. Por desgracia, Rangiku ya se había alejado bastante, por lo único que llegó a escuchar fue un último grito de la voz de su preciada hija, llamándola. Con los ojos abiertos por el temor, corrió por donde habían venido. ¿¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que no las seguían! Su expresión de horror de acentuó cuando llegó al campo de flores y alcanzó a ver parte de un carruaje negro, adornado con llamas verde esmeralda, adentrándose en la tierra. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, y lanzó un grito desgarrador, llamando a Orihime. Se acercó a las ninfas, y con una expresión de tristeza y furia combinadas, les habló.

― Cómo… Decidme, ¿¡cómo habéis podido dejar que esto ocurriese! ―les gritó, cayendo de rodillas de la tristeza― ¿¡No habéis hecho nada, aun habiendo ocurrido delante mismo de vosotras, a unos escasos metros! ―el dolor de la madre hacía que las ninfas se afligieran, las lágrimas de la diosa caían sobre la hierba y las flores.

― Nosotras… Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era demasiado tard… ―intentó decir una de ellas, mas no pudo acabar.

― No quiero oír vuestras excusas… ―la cortó Rangiku. Alzó una mano y apuntó hacia ellas. Al instante en que liberaba una luz, las ninfas soltaron un grito; sus piernas se estaban convirtiendo en colas de sirena. Su cuerpo entero estaba cambiando, hasta que llegaron a convertirse completamente en mujeres del agua, ya no del bosque― Es vuestro castigo… Desapareced de mi vista, abandonad los bosques y vivid en los mares… Hasta el fin de vuestras vidas ―sentenció la diosa con voz grave y amenazante, aun en medio del llanto. Dicho esto, se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó a la brecha que había en la tierra.

Desesperada, la joven vio como su madre aparecía, ya demasiado tarde, pues un segundo después, ese carruaje se adentraba en las profundidades de la tierra, privándola de luz. Aun así, ella seguía gritando. Lloraba, esperaba algún indicio de que pudiera volver a ver la luz del sol. No sabía por qué le pasaba eso, ni siquiera sabía quién era el culpable de que estuviera allí.

De pronto sintió una mano tapándole la boca. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar oyó como su secuestrador le hablaba.

― Deberías dejar de gritar, mujer…

Su voz grave y tranquila le susurraba estas palabras cerca de su oreja, por lo que podía sentir su aliento en el cuello. La chica, aterrorizada, obedeció. Los gritos cesaron, y ahora sólo se oía el galopar de los caballos. El carro avanzaba rápidamente por un pequeño camino tierra, en medio del vacío.

― Creo que no nos hemos visto nunca, a pesar de ser familiares, ¿verdad, mujer? ―continuó ese hombre.

― Quién… ¿Quién eres? ―la chica habló con voz muy débil, el miedo estaba ahogando su alma.

― Poco a poco tus ojos se acostumbrarán a la oscuridad, así podrás verme ―le respondió―. Pero si quieres saberlo ahora, puedo decírtelo. Yo soy hermano de Aizen y Grimmjow…

La joven abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. No podía ser. Era imposible. Era irreal, eso no le estaba pasando a ella… ¡No podía estar pasándole esto!

― Por tu expresión, veo que ya sabes quién soy ―dijo el hombre―. Así es, soy Ulquiorra, conocido en algunos lugares como Cifer… Soy el dios del inframundo, y tengo poder absoluto sobre los muertos.

Orihime se atrevió a mirarlo por primera vez, no por valentía, al contrario, estaba aterrada; pero ese terror hizo que quisiera ver al que le provocaba esa sensación de pánico. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo distinguir el brillo de dos ojos de color esmeralda que la miraban fijamente; era extraño como esos ojos brillaban incluso sin luz alguna, al punto de poder distinguir su color. Por unos momentos, Orihime se perdió en la profundidad de esa mirada que la atravesaba. Se fijó que, debajo de sus ojos, tenía dos finas líneas, como si fuesen lágrimas eternas, que brillaban con el mismo fulgor que los ojos. Pero su expresión no transmitía emoción alguna. No parecía sentir nada. La fría mano de ese dios se acercó al rostro de la chica y le secó lágrimas que habían quedado atrapadas entre tres sentimientos: la tristeza, el terror y la sorpresa.

Orihime se alejó instantáneamente al sentir la piel de su secuestrador en su mejilla. Pero no pudo hacer demasiado, pues el carruaje no era demasiado grande. Ulquiorra volvió a acercarse, lentamente, hasta que estuvo acorralada entre él y el vacío del inframundo.

― ¿Me tienes miedo, mujer? ―le preguntó, para sorpresa de Orihime.

Ella no respondió. Esa pregunta la había descolocado. Claro que tenía miedo, ¿acaso no lo veía? La secuestraba en medio del campo, la arrastraba bajo tierra y ahora le decía que era Ulquiorra, ¿¡en serio esperaba que estuviera tranquila!

Un movimiento brusco del carro desvió la atención de Ulquiorra, salvando a la chica de esa pregunta. Los caballos disminuían la velocidad, haciendo que el carruaje hiciera movimientos extraños y peligrosos. Un caballo cayó, y el carro pasó irremediablemente por encima de él, volcando. Orihime se intentó agarrar al extremo del vehículo, pero todos cayeron al vacío, sin poder hacer nada. La chica cerró los ojos. ¿Ese sería su final? No podía morir asesinada, pero… ¿Estaría cayendo en la nada hasta llegar al fondo y acabaría sucumbiendo al hambre, todo por culpa de Ulquiorra, qué la había secuestrado? ¿No vería más a su madre? Las lágrimas se negaban a abandonar sus ojos y volvieron a aparecer. Lamentaba no haber seguido a Rangiku, lamentaba haber ido a ese campo de flores, lamentaba no haber podido conocer a un hombre al que amar… Lamentaba no poder hacer lo que le gustaba nunca más.

Inesperadamente sintió otra vez esas frías manos, tomándola de la espalda. Aun no tocando su piel directamente, Orihime podía sentir que estaban heladas. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, ya que sintió como su cuerpo era impulsado hacia adelante y ya no caía, sino que ascendía. Ulquiorra juntó sus cuerpos, para poder aferrarla mejor, haciendo que la piel de la chica se erizara. Volteando la vista, miró al dios del inframundo. Seguía estando oscuro, pero pudo distinguir dos enormes alas de murciélago en su espalda. Ulquiorra estaba volando. Le había salvado la vida.

― Tendremos que llegar a mi castillo así ―dijo el chico, bajando su vista hacia ella―. Los caballos, que han vivido toda su vida en la oscuridad, estaban sufriendo ceguera desde que han visto la luz del sol, al salir al exterior. De hecho, han aguantado bastante ―le explicó el dios, con su voz pausada y grave ― Así que, por ahora… Ven conmigo, mujer.

Orihime abrió mucho los ojos al oír esas últimas tres palabras, pero permaneció en silencio, pensando en qué podían significar esas palabras. Podían simplemente decirle que vaya con él a su castillo, pero también había peores posibilidades… Como la de "estar" con él, en muchos sentidos posibles.

Ulquiorra parecía haber olvidado el hecho de que le había preguntado si tenía miedo. Estuvieron sin decir nada unos minutos, hasta que Orihime habló.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó con voz afligida. El hombre la miró desde arriba, con una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera― ¿Por qué me estás llevando a tu castillo?

Ulquiorra alzó mínimamente una ceja, casi imperceptiblemente, pero era la primera expresión que mostraba desde que se había presentado, y eso ya era algo.

― ¿Por qué? ―Ulquiorra repitió la pregunta de Orihime― Es muy sencillo. Porque…

El dios acercó su rostro a la nuca de la chica, de manera que ella pudiera sentir su aliento en la piel. Orihime se puso tensa, odiaba cuando hacía eso, le causaba incomodidad. Pero olvidó esa sensación cuando oyó las palabras que le susurró Ulquiorra, al lado de su oreja, con sus labios rozando el lóbulo.

― Quiero que seas mi esposa.

Había dicho esas palabras con la misma indiferencia que había mostrado anteriormente. Orihime abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca con una mano para reprimir un grito. Más que una declaración, era una orden. Ella se negaba a creer que le hubiera dicho eso. No quería aceptarlo, quería que fuese todo una pesadilla. ¿Ella, esposa del dios del inframundo? No tenía sentido, o al menos no quería creer que lo tenía. Una vez más, volvió a llorar. No hacía más que llorar. No quería estar ahí. No quería estar con _él_. No pertenecía a ese lugar. Era imposible, ella no estaba destinada a esto…

Sumida en sus pensamientos y su pena, Orihime no se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron a un lugar más o menos iluminado. De hecho, seguiría sin fijarse en ello si no fuera por Ulquiorra.

― Ahora estamos en una parte del inframundo que los mortales llaman Campos Elíseos, pero los inmortales lo conocemos como Hueco Mundo ―explicó, devolviendo a Orihime a la realidad―. Mi castillo ya está cerca de aquí.

Orihime miró hacia abajo. Vio miles de almas en pena, caminando lentamente por esos… ¿Campos? Desde luego el paisaje no tenía nada que ver con un campo; era como un desierto de arena plateada, con algunos… ¿Eso eran arboles? Orihime se fijó en que parecían hechos de piedra de cuarzo. Además, curiosamente no había ningún techo de roca, sino que había cielo. La joven supuso que el cielo, nocturno y con una gran luna menguante, era obra del poder de Ulquiorra. Se preguntó si las almas que ahí caminaban eran simples almas inocentes, condenadas a vagar por siempre en ese desolado paraje. Si esas eran almas que no habían hecho nada… ¿Qué clase de castigo tendrían los criminales? No quería ni imaginárselo, pero podía hacerse una ligera idea, viendo el resplandor del fuego que ardía ya fuera de Hueco Mundo, en otros lugares del reino de los muertos, digno de ser llamado infierno.

― Ya hemos llegado ―anunció Ulquiorra―. Bienvenida a mi castillo, mujer.

El dios descendió y Orihime volvió a tocar de pies al suelo, tanto literal como figuradamente. Observó el edificio que se alzaba delante: tenía una enorme cúpula, y en los extremos había cuatro torres. Era enorme, y todo blanco.

― Este palacio es nombrado Las Noches ―le dijo Ulquiorra―. De hecho, no lo construí yo, sino que es obra de tu padre, Aizen, como compensación por obligarme a permanecer aquí. A partir de ahora vivirás en este castillo, conmigo.

Orihime observó con una mezcla de maravilla y aflicción el lugar donde ahora residiría. El edificio era bonito, sí, pero… No le gustaba para nada el hecho de estar aquí.

Ulquiorra avanzó, con pasos suaves, pero firmes a la vez. Tocó con un dedo la puerta y esta abrió. Una vez estuvo del todo abierta, se giró hacia Orihime. La joven diosa observó al hombre que tenía delante, ahora que podía verlo bien, gracias a la (poca) luz que había. Se fijó en que sus alas habían desaparecido. Su pelo era negro, como el cielo nocturno, y lo llevaba desarreglado, con algunos flecos de cabello que le llegaban a la nariz y otros que le caían por la frente. Le llamó la atención el hecho de que tenía un extraño cuerno que quizá formaba parte de una máscara, y que le cubría el lateral izquierdo de la cabeza; puede que representara los huesos de un esqueleto o la misma muerte. Su piel era totalmente blanca, haciendo contraste con su oscuro cabello. Las lágrimas eternas, al igual que sus ojos, como hubo podido observar antes, brillaban con un extraño fulgor, pero, ahora que se fijaba más detenidamente, ese brillo era, a la vez, oscuro; no porque fuera negro, sino que no transmitía ninguna emoción, brillaban con la oscuridad de la muerte, algo digno del dios del inframundo. Se fijó en la ropa, y vio que vestía una túnica negra, como su pelo, con el interior y los bordes de las largas mangas y el cuello de color verde oscuro; además, unas piezas de fino metal con esmeraldas incrustadas adornaban el cuello la túnica.

― ¿Hay algún problema? ―la voz de Ulquiorra la sacó una vez más de su mundo. Ella negó con la cabeza ― En ese caso, entra.

Orihime avanzó lentamente, apenada, pues cuando entrara, quizá ya no saldría de ahí, ya que un intento de escapar supondría una tortura peor que la muerte. Una vez la chica estuvo dentro, entró el dios, cerrando la puerta. Ahora ella estaba definitivamente encerrada, en el inframundo, en Las Noches, con Ulquiorra.

El interior del palacio era algo inquietante. Las paredes eran todas blancas y desde la entrada se podían ver largos pasadizos, pero, a pesar de esa aparente calma, se respiraba un ambiente tétrico. No había decoraciones en las paredes así como tampoco muchos muebles. Tampoco parecía que hubiese nadie, ningún ser viviente o muerto. Sólo había, habitaciones y algunas ventanas sin cristal, que dejaban ver la plateada luna, adornado el oscuro cielo del mundo al que ahora, desgraciadamente, pertenecía.

― Te acompañaré a nuestra habitación ―le dijo Ulquiorra, avanzando majestuosamente hacia ella, con los ojos cerrados.

― ¿Nuestra? ―Orihime abrió los ojos, rogando a todos los dioses que conocía en persona, y especialmente al que tenía delante, que hubiera oído mal.

Pero no, había oído perfectamente.

― Si, nuestra habitación, mujer ―afirmó el de pelo negro, que siguió avanzando―. Te recuerdo que serás _mi esposa_ ―una vez más, las palabras del chico sonaron como una orden.

― Pero… Yo no… ―intentó replicar, pero no le salían las palabras de la boca. No sabía qué decir delante de su secuestrador sin poner en peligro su vida.

― ¿Tú no? ¿Tú no qué? ―cuestionó Ulquiorra, alzando levemente la cabeza. Estaba acercándose cada vez más a la chica, que al tenerlo justo delante intentó retroceder, con la mala suerte que chocó contra la pared que tenía a su espalda. Estaba acorralada. Sabía lo que él iba a hacer. Y no quería― Me gustaría aclararte una cosa, mujer ―continuó diciendo―. Los demás dioses no harán absolutamente nada ante el hecho de que te haya llevado a mi reino. Es más, mi hermano, que también es tu padre, no se opuso para nada, más bien al contrario, tengo su permiso para hacer esto. Y dudo mucho que tu madre se atreva a venir aquí, sabiendo los peligros con los que puede encontrarse.

Esas palabras cayeron sobre Orihime como agua helada, aceite hirviendo o un cuchillo atravesándole el corazón. Aizen… ¿Aizen le había dado permiso? ¿¡Acaso se había vuelto loco! ¿¡Tanto deseaba perder de vista a su propia hija para permitir a Ulquiorra secuestrarla! Su madre… Era cierto, ella no podría venir aquí, pues había muchos vigilantes que podían advertir a su rey sobre cualquier intruso.

Pero esta vez, Orihime se resistía a llorar. Nunca había estado apegada a su padre, y saber eso, más que dolerle, la hizo enfurecer. Pero guardó su ira en lo más profundo de su alma, quizá ya tendría oportunidad de dejarla salir. Ahora era más importante concentrarse en no perder la cordura ante las palabras de su tío, que parecía querer torturarla mentalmente.

Ulquiorra se sorprendió de que esa vez no llorara. Al parecer, no era tan débil y frágil como había pensado. Mejor, sería aburrido si no opusiera resistencia.

Cuando Orihime se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Ulquiorra había mantenido la atención de la chica en sus palabras y en no perder el control de sí misma, por lo que no se había percatado de que la distancia de sus rostros iba disminuyendo a cada palabra pronunciada por el dios. Unos escasos centímetros separaban sus labios, y la chica podía sentir el aliento del rey del inframundo en su rostro. Muy poco a poco, Ulquiorra acabó con la distancia que los separaba. La chica se resistió e intentó alejarlo, pero las manos del dios agarraron con fuerza las muñecas de la chica. Ella estaba apoyada en la pared, intentando, en vano, zafarse del agarre del hombre, quien juntó las manos de ella y las llevó por encima de su cabeza, aferrándolas con sólo una mano. Sus labios continuaban unidos, aunque Orihime se negaba a corresponder. Pero Ulquiorra no se daría por vencido con una negación, ni mucho menos. Lamió los labios de la chica y, con la mano que tenía libre, tiró suavemente de su pelo, pero lo suficiente para hacer que su boca se abriese por apenas un segundo. Ulquiorra no desaprovechó ese segundo e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la diosa. Pronto sus lenguas se encontraron, jugaron y pelearon. Ulquiorra siguió explorando la boca de la chica hasta que se separaron. Fue entonces cuando Orihime se dio cuenta de algo horrible. En el momento en que Ulquiorra había conseguido profundizar el beso, ella le había correspondido.

― ¿Ahora lo entiendes? ―susurró Ulquiorra en el cuello de la joven― Esa ha sido la prueba de que, aunque quieras, nunca podrás escapar de aquí, mujer.

Orihime no quería aceptarlo, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón, sabía que el dios tenía razón; le había correspondido el beso, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Ese hecho hablaba por sí solo: Ulquiorra la persuadiría, de una manera u otra, y al final acabaría aceptando. No tenía ninguna escapatoria. Era _suya_.

― Ven conmigo, mujer ―aunque, esta vez, quizá esas palabras no tuvieron doble sentido, pronunciadas por Ulquiorra, parecía, una vez más, que le ordenasen que "estuviera" con él, en todos los significados posibles de la palabra―. Como he dicho, te acompañaré a nuestra habitación. Pero antes volveré a preguntártelo… ¿Me tienes miedo, mujer?

Orihime se sorprendió de que le volviera a hacer la misma pregunta. Pensó su respuesta. ¿Le tenía miedo? Antes le aterrorizaba, sí. Pero, ¿ahora?

― No tengo miedo ―respondió finalmente. De hecho, aunque prefería mantener las distancias, el beso que le había dado y el hecho de salvarle la vida le decían que quizá no debería tenerle miedo. Claro que estaba el haber arruinado su vida, pero dado que aún no tenía muy claro si le temía o no, optó por no mostrarse débil como antes.

― Ya veo ―el hombre se giró y empezó a caminar hacia uno de los pasadizos―. Sígueme.

Orihime siguió al dios del inframundo por largos pasadizos. A pesar de que intentaba memorizar el camino, se le hacía imposible. En cambio, Ulquiorra parecía saberse los recorridos del palacio de memoria. Después de caminar un buen rato y de subir y bajar escaleras, Ulquiorra se detuvo en una de las puertas y la abrió, silenciosamente. Luego se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a la diosa. Orihime entró y observó, maravillada, la habitación. Las paredes eran blancas, como todas, pero estaban decoradas con algunas sencillas pinturas, algunas abstractas, y otras con representaciones de batallas entre dioses y titanes. Una bella alfombra de color esmeralda con acabados negros cubría parte del suelo. Una mesa y dos sillas blancas reposaban encima de esta alfombra, al lado de una cortina de color verde que cubría un gran ventanal. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Orihime era la majestuosa, aunque a la vez sencilla cama, donde otra vez eran presentes los colores verde y negro, y que, en eso se fijó Orihime, era para dos personas.

― Esta es nuestra habitación ―dijo Ulquiorra, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "nuestra"―. De hecho, llevo usándola desde que resido aquí, pero no creo que haya problema en compartirla con mi esposa ―al nombrarla como "su esposa", Orihime notó un ligero temblor en el labio inferior―. Puedes quedarte aquí siempre que quieras, pero también puedes venir conmigo a la sala donde tengo mi trono. Tú elijes ―eso último se lo dijo en un susurro, con su aliento rozándole la nuca.

― Si… Si no te importa, me gustaría estar sola un rato ―pidió Orihime, intentando reprimir su nerviosismo. ¿¡Qué rayos le pasaba!―. Y también necesito dormir… ¿Aquí es siempre de noche?

― Así es ―respondió Ulquiorra―. En ese caso, me debo ir a la sala del trono, pues seguramente tendré informes rutinarios de los guardias, sobre las almas que llegan aquí. Si quieres venir, no está muy lejos de aquí.

― No creo que venga, al menos no hoy… ―dijo Orihime, realmente estaba demasiado cansada con todo lo que había pasado.

― Bien entonces ―pero Ulquiorra, en lugar de ir hacia la puerta, se acercó aún más a Orihime y le puso una mano en la cintura―. Tarde o temprano me aceptarás, es inútil que te resistas… Orihime ―dijo su nombre, peligrosamente cerca de su oreja, apoyando su pecho contra la espalda de la chica, que permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, intentando controlarse.

Dicho esto, el dios del inframundo se separó de su futura esposa, para salir majestuosamente por la puerta de la habitación.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo. A mi me gusta como ha quedado, espero que a vosotros igual... Aunque no sé, noto como que ha todo demasiado rápido...<p>

No sé para cuendo tendré el segundo, pero intentaré que no tengais que esperar mucho.

Como ya dije, algunas partes me las he inventado, como cuando están en el castillo, además de que me lo he hecho venir bien para combinar los personajes... Aunque se me hace demasiado raro Ulquiorra vestido de negro.

Os dejo el link de la imágen que me inspiró, ya sabeis, unid los espacios: http : / / .net / fs71 / i / 2011 / 207 / 6 / a / ulquihime _ persephone _ hades _ by _ fatal _ drug-d41ryns .jpg

¡Nos leemos!

¿Reviews...?

~ Yume-chan ~


	2. ¿Qué es el corazón?

¡Holas! Siento mucho haber tardado, estas semanas no tuve mucho tiempo (y cuando tuve no tenía ganas de escribir), pero aquí va el segundo capítulo. Este es algo más corto y sería un poco de transición, aunque a mí me ha gustado como ha quedado.

Unas cosillas antes de dejaros disfrutar del capi:

- A mitad del capítulo más o menos, donde hay unos puntos suspensivos, es un salto temporal de unos días. No sabía muy bien como redactarlo, así que por eso lo advierto aquí.

- Hay un pequeño flashback, que está en _cursiva_. Creo que ya se ve que es flashback, pero lo digo por si acaso.

Por último, **Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo **(si fueran míos ya habría un nuevo Rey en la Soul Socety).

Sin más que decir, ¡disfrutad del capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - ¿Qué es el corazón?<strong>

Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el blanco techo. Pronto recordó donde estaba y qué le había pasado el día anterior. Deseó que el destino le estuviera engañando, que la vida le estuviera mintiendo, que su alma y sus pensamientos le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada. Desgraciadamente, no era así, y era plenamente consciente de ello. Cerró otra vez, intentando volverá dormir y despertarse en su casa, estar otra vez al lado de su madre, o al menos soñar que estaba ahí, para calmar su dolor, aunque no estaba segura si eso lo disminuiría o lo aumentaría. Pero el sueño tampoco parecía estar de su lado, y por mucho que lo intentó, le fue imposible dormirse. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, pesadamente. Se puso las sandalias para no ir descalza por ese frío suelo… Espera, ¿cuándo se había descalzado? El día anterior había caído presa del sueño unos segundos después de cerrar los ojos y no se había quitado nada de lo que llevaba puesto… No le era demasiado difícil deducir quien lo había hecho, por lo que, antes que nada, comprobó que aún llevaba puesta su túnica de seda, por si acaso. Una vez comprobó que no faltaba ninguna pieza de su ropa, se levantó y observó otra vez la habitación. Se sentía prisionera en ese lugar. Si salía de ese cuarto, lo mejor que le podía pasar era perderse en ese palacio, y lo peor, ser atacada por algún monstruo del inframundo. Tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de ir a la sala del trono con Ulquiorra. Su única opción era quedarse ahí, observando la luna.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió. Orihime miró con sobresalto quien había entrado. Esos ojos eran inconfundibles.

― Oh, ya estás despierta… ―dijo Ulquiorra con su tono monótono, acercándose a ella― ¿Has dormido bien? ―aunque se notaba que si había dormido bien o no le importaba bien poco al dios, seguramente hacía esa pregunta para ver la reacción de la chica. Ella no le respondió.

― ¿Qué quieres de mi? ―preguntó finalmente Orihime con voz cuidadosa, puesto que aunque no le tenía miedo, quería mantener las distancias tanto como pudiese.

― Nada, al menos ahora mismo ―respondió secamente el dios, cerrando los ojos―. Aunque puede que más tarde sí que quiera _algo_.

Al oír eso, Orihime esperó que ese "algo" no fuera lo que se imaginaba, y que su mente estuviese pensando sólo en la peor y más improbable posibilidad. Pero, por desgracia, y sabiendo que el de ojos verdes quería que fuera su esposa, no le parecía nada improbable.

― Te he traído comida. ―dijo Ulquiorra, sacando a Orihime de sus pensamientos― Pasa ―se dirigió a alguien que esperaba fuera de la habitación.

Un hombre entró con un pequeño carro. Depositó una bandeja en la mesa y volvió a salir. Orihime esperaba que Ulquiorra también se fuera de ahí, de hecho no quería estar con él. Pero, al parecer, nada pasaba como a ella le gustaría, y el dios cerró la puerta y se quedó donde estaba. La chica bajó la mirada, evitando encontrarse con esas esmeraldas que brillaban con la oscuridad de la muerte.

― Come ―dijo Ulquiorra, para sorpresa de la chica. Orihime alzó la vista.

― No tengo hambre ―respondió. De hecho era verdad, ni se había acordado de que existía la comida. Había estado demasiado preocupada por tener alguna posibilidad de volver a ver a su madre y salir de esa "prisión" (porque lo parecía), donde su carcelero quería iniciar una relación con ella.

― Come ―repitió―. Recuerda que serás mi esposa, así que no voy a dejar que descuides tu estado. Además, si aquí te ocurre algo malo, tendré problemas con mi hermano, y no tengo para nada ganas de discutir con él. Así que come ―ordenó.

Orihime no dijo nada y permaneció inmóvil, pensando apenada en lo que acababa de decir Ulquiorra. ¿Tener problemas con su padre si le ocurría algo malo? Eso lo dudaba mucho, Aizen nunca se había preocupado por ella, y había sido él quien había permitido que Ulquiorra la secuestrase. Se podría decir que era su culpa que estuviera ahí, sufriendo. Seguramente, el hecho de tener problemas con Aizen fue un argumento sin mucha solidez, pero con algo de razón al fin y al cabo, pues tampoco pensaba que su padre ni se inmutara si ella moría allí.

― ¿Cómo puede tu alma sentirse bien al haberme hecho venir hasta aquí en contra de mi voluntad? ―cuestionó Orihime, mirándole a los ojos con una mirada llena de tristeza― ¿En serio no tienes ningún remordimiento por haberme secuestrado y por obligarme a ser tu esposa? ¿De veras te permite eso tu corazón?

Ulquiorra levantó ligeramente una ceja y avanzó hacia ella, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos grises de su futura esposa. Lo que acababa de decir ella le había sonado demasiado absurdo.

― ¿Mi corazón, dices? ―pronunció, en un tono algo más grave de lo normal― ¿Si me siento bien? ¿Si tengo remordimientos por esto? ¿Si mi corazón me lo permite? ―avanzó aún más, quedando delante de Orihime― La gente siempre está hablando sobre el corazón. Es como si lo tuvieran en sus manos. Pero mi ojo lo ve todo. Nada puede escaparse de él. Lo que no veo no existe. Así es como siempre he vivido. Respóndeme a esta pregunta, mujer… ―el dios acercó su rostro al cuello de la chica para susurrar muy cerca de su oído― ¿Qué es el corazón?

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de sorpresa. El temor, que había desaparecido, volvió a ella. ¿Había oído bien? ¿¡Qué significaba eso! Acaso Ulquiorra, el dios del inframundo, no sabía lo que era el corazón… ¿¡Por qué no tenía uno! No, era imposible… Si no tuviera corazón, no la habría secuestrado para que fuese su esposa… ¿O sí?

― Qué… ¿Qué has dicho…? ―Orihime intentó retroceder, pero se dio cuenta de que detrás de ella estaba la cama, impidiendo que pudiera separarse de ese hombre.

― ¿No me has oído bien? ―Cuestionó, mirándola a los ojos de manera intimidatoria― Te he dicho que me respondas a esto… ¿Qué es el corazón? ―repitió.

― ¿Qué significa esto…? ―preguntó Orihime, temerosa― Tú no… ¿No tienes corazón? Pero eso… Es imposible…

― ¿Imposible? Para nada ―dijo el otro― El corazón, los sentimientos, el alma o cómo quieras llamarlo… Eso sólo nos hace débiles. Si los humanos arriesgan su vida por el corazón, entonces su corazón es el que les conduce a la muerte. Para dejar de ser débil, se aleja toda emoción. ¿Crees que mi padre tenía corazón? Si hubiera tenido corazón, no nos habría engullido a nosotros, sus hijos, y habría sido derrotado desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero obtuvo poder, se deshizo de toda debilidad al acabar con sus sentimientos, y sólo fue derrotado cuando nació alguien más poderoso que él y que pudo sobrevivir a sus ansias de grandeza. Ese alguien es tu padre, y dime, ¿crees que el corazón hubiera dejado que tu padre me diese permiso para llevarte conmigo? Aizen nunca te ha apreciado, ni a ti ni a nadie; él también se deshizo de toda emoción que pudiera llevarlo a ser débil y se quedó con los pocos sentimientos que le permitían obtener más poder.

Orihime escuchaba al dios sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra. Ningún sonido salía de su boca. Siempre había visto a Cronos como una bestia, no lo consideraba ni capaz de tener un corazón por el simple hecho de que siempre lo había creído muy diferente a ellos, por lo que eso no le sorprendía. También era un hecho que Aizen nunca se había preocupado de ella, pero… ¿No amaba a nadie? ¿Y qué era de su mujer? Quizá no amarla, pues siempre la había engañado con otras diosas, entre ellas su madre, Rangiku… Pero, ¿en serio no la apreciaba nada? Entonces Aizen no era muy diferente a Cronos… ¿Y si fuera capaz de matar a toda su descendencia por miedo a que alguien ocupara su trono? ¿De verdad podría, o quizá quedaba un pequeño rastro de sus sentimientos?

― De hecho, creo que yo también tuve sentimientos alguna vez. Supongo que, al principio de mi vida, también tuve un corazón ―siguió diciendo Ulquiorra, al que parecía molestarle levemente el recordar ese hecho―. Pero cuando mi padre nos engulló me demostró que el corazón no existe, puesto que cualquiera se puede deshacer de él. Y el hecho de que tenga que reinar en el inframundo es el mejor ejemplo de que, al alejar tus emociones, obtienes el poder necesario para gobernar un gran imperio. Claro que eso también me demostró que todos los seres, ya sean mortales o inmortales, tienen unas ansias de poder capaces de hacer que se olviden completamente de que una vez apreciaste a esa persona, o yo podría salir del inframundo y vivir en el Olimpo.

― Pero… Si tú no tienes corazón… ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ―preguntó Orihime. Las piernas le temblaban y las lágrimas amenazaban en volver a bajar por su rostro. El dios, por su parte, parecía querer traspasar a la chica con la mirada. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos― Si de verdad no queda ni un rastro de tus sentimientos… ¿Cuál es el sentido de querer que sea tu esposa?

El dios alzó muy levemente una ceja.

― ¿El sentido? ―lentamente, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta― Nada tiene sentido. Nuestro mundo carece de sentido. Vivir aquí carece de sentido. El hecho de saber que nada tiene sentido carece de sentido en sí mismo ―abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación―. De aquí unas horas volveré ―dijo antes de cerrar―, así que come o haré que te la tragues a la fuerza.

Con esta última advertencia, se fue, dejando sola a Orihime, quien se sentó en el borde de la cama y se deshizo en llanto. Una vez más lo había conseguido; ¿es que Ulquiorra nunca se cansaría de torturarla así? Con cada lágrima que salía de sus ojos grises, se preguntaba si lo que habría dicho Ulquiorra era cierto; ¿el corazón sólo les hacía débiles? Ciertamente, ella estaba sufriendo a causa del corazón… Si se deshiciera de todas sus emociones, como habían hecho otros dioses, ¿podría dejar de sufrir? ¿Valía la pena dejar todo sentimiento atrás? Quiso saber las razones que tuvieron otros dioses al hacer esto. Quizá entonces decidiría que sí que le beneficiaría eso… Puede que entonces dejara de sufrir como ahora y entendiese mejor a Ulquiorra y a su padre… ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Ahora mismo, lloraba por culpa de esas emociones, aquellas de las que podía olvidarse por siempre…

― No… Basta ―susurró.

Se levantó y fue hasta el baño para lavarse la cara. Debía olvidar esas ideas. ¿De qué servía ser poderoso si no podías disfrutar del amor de un ser querido? Se recordó a sí misma que no todos los dioses habían desechado sus sentimientos. Pensó en su madre; Rangiku sería capaz de abandonarlo todo por ella, ¿cómo pudo pensar que todos los dioses eran tan insensibles como Ulquiorra o Aizen? Debía pensar que ellos dos eran los únicos así, no el resto. O al menos, quería pensar eso.

Por un momento, se imaginó como sería su mundo si ella no tuviese corazón. No sentiría nada por las palabras afectuosas de su madre. Le sería indiferente si alguien a quien apreciase muriese, pues no apreciaría a nadie. Definitivamente, se perdería a sí misma, ella no era así. Pensó en Ulquiorra, ¿él también se había perdido a sí mismo? ¿O simplemente nunca se había encontrado? Se preguntó si ella podía hacer que se encontrase. Pero, por el momento, debía concentrarse mejor en no olvidarse de quién era ella. Las palabras de Ulquiorra habían llegado a tal extremo de hacerle plantear la posibilidad de deshacerse de su corazón, y eso era demasiado. No podía permitirle jugar así con sus sentimientos, era impensable que dejara hacerle eso.

Volvió a la habitación y se sentó una vez más en la cama. Observó la luna eterna que se alzaba en el cielo. Miró la bandeja de comida, ya la había olvidado. Se acercó a ella, dispuesta a comer un poco; no quería empeorar la situación, y no tenía ganas de tragarse la comida a la fuerza. Porque… Con lo que había dicho, se refería a la comida, ¿verdad?

Recordó lo último que le había dicho Ulquiorra. ¿Este mundo tenía sentido? ¿Tenía sentido que el ser inmortal más poderoso fuera alguien con sentimientos de odio y maldad camuflados con una máscara de amabilidad? Porque así era Aizen, lo sabía muy bien, aunque hasta ahora no había querido aceptarlo. ¿Tenía sentido que su destino fuera vivir con los muertos, junto a alguien a quien nunca había ni siquiera conocido, y mucho menos amado?

Quizá no tenía sentido. Pero era su mundo, y había que adaptarse a él, al igual que ahora debía adaptarse a ese dichoso lugar. Supuso que, en unas semanas, el panorama mejoraría un poco. Y, si algo debía reconocer, era que la comida del inframundo no era tan mala como había imaginado.

…

Lo odiaba. Nunca antes había odiado tanto a alguien como a ese dios.

_Su cabellera rubia se movía al compás que ella marcaba al caminar. Sus pasos eran rápidos, aunque la fatiga se hacía presente en cada músculo de sus piernas. La túnica blanca estaba ahora ensuciada de tierra, al igual que su fina piel. Sus manos estaban cansadas de llevar esas antorchas que deseó no haber tenido razón para utilizarlas nunca. Pero no le importaba. Caminaba tan rápido como podía, por esos oscuros túneles, iluminados solamente por el tenue fuego que llevaba en las manos. Nueve días eran los que llevaba recorriendo tierra y cruzando el mar, en busca de alguna pista, algún señal que la llevara a su hija. Rangiku tuvo que detenerse un momento. Estaba demasiado cansada, pues al estar nueve días caminando sin parar, sin bañarse en los lagos ni probar ambrosía y néctar, necesitaba un descanso. Se apoyó contra una de las paredes de ese pasillo de roca y se sentó. Cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, intentando recuperarse lo antes posible. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, una lágrima cargada de todo el dolor que estaba pasando la madre al perder a su hija._

― _Diosa de la fertilidad de la tierra, Rangiku __―__escuchó una voz femenina, algo grave, que la nombraba__―.__ ¿Qué haces en estas tierras?_

_La aludida se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Pronto distinguió una figura que se acercaba a ella con paso lento. Cuando la luz de la antorcha la iluminó, pudo ver con claridad su cabello largo y dorado, alborotado y con dos finas mechas que le llegaban por la espalda. La tela amarilla de su ropa, de suave seda, armonizaba con el oscuro color de piel de esa mujer. El cuello de esa túnica le cubría parte de la cara, ocultando su boca y su nariz._

― _Harribel… __―__Rangiku observó a la diosa del parto__―__ ¿Preguntas lo que he venido a hacer aquí? Busco respuestas. Algo que me diga qué hacer para recuperar a mi hija._

― _¿Orihime? __―__el rostro de la otra mujer se mantenía inexpresivo__―__ Me temo que los inmortales no pronunciarán nada sobre este hecho. Pero quizá el Sol puede darte una respuesta. Abandona este oscuro lugar y te guiaré hasta él._

Rangiku había seguido a la diosa del parto hasta el vasto cielo y había visitado al dios del Sol. Tenía casi toda la certeza en que el culpable del rapto de su hija era Ulquiorra, sólo le quedaba confirmarlo y saber cómo recuperar a Orihime. Pero no se esperó las palabras que le fueron dichas.

‹‹Entiendo el pesar que sientes por tu hija.›› Le había dicho ‹‹Así es, yo he visto todo lo que ha pasado, y entiendo que quieras descargar tu ira hacia Ulquiorra. Aún así, debo decirte que no es el dios del inframundo al que debes odiar. Sí, él la ha conducido a las tinieblas del reino de los muertos sin hacer caso a sus súplicas y sus gritos. Pero, ¿de verdad Ulquiorra se habría atrevido a hacer eso? Ulquiorra no habría secuestrado a Orihime sin el permiso del padre de la joven. Él fue el que le permitió ese acto. No hay otro culpable que tu hermano, Aizen, dios del cielo y las tormentas.››

Lo odiaba. Aborrecía totalmente a su hermano. Demasiada ira acumulaba contra él desde hacía tiempo. Había jugado con su vida tanto como había querido y lo seguía haciendo. No le bastaba con haber fulminado a Gin, el único hombre al que algún día amó, ni haber abusado de ella dejándola incluso embarazada. No, no tenía suficiente, por lo que ahora dejaba que le arrebataran el resultado de esa vez en que se aprovechó de su cuerpo. ¡Ese maldito había dado permiso a Ulquiorra para secuestrar a su propia hija! No era alguien digno de ser llamado padre y nunca lo sería. Él nunca entendería el amor de una madre hacia sus hijos.

Caminaba apresuradamente por una de las muchas islas del mundo mortal. ¿Quedarse en el Seiretei? Después de saber esa verdad, no quería estar en el mismo territorio que el maldito de Aizen, como más lejos mejor. Cada vez que miraba al cielo, las lágrimas humedecían su rostro y su alma se llenaba de ira.

‹‹Aún así, deberías evitar tu cólera.›› Le había seguido diciendo aquel que todo lo ve. ‹‹Ulquiorra es digno de ser esposo de tu hija. Él reina en un imperio mayor que el de los vivos, y seguramente no dejará que algo le pase a Orhime. Y, al fin y al cabo, es tu hermano.››

Esas palabras no la habían tranquilizado, para nada. Sabía que fueron dichas para intentar que viera el lado bueno, pero estaba muy asustada. No temía por lo que le pudieran hacer a Orihime las arpías u otros monstruos, sabía que el dios del inframundo no dejaría que se acercaran a ella. Al contrario, la aterrorizaba lo que pudiera hacerle Ulquiorra. El hecho de haberla secuestrado ya era bastante grave, pero si quería que fuera su esposa, iría mucho más allá de un simple secuestro. Rangiku no quería que nada de eso le pasara a la joven diosa, no quería que Ulquiorra le hiciera lo mismo que le hizo Aizen a ella. Y no sólo eso, no quería ni pensar qué podía hacer el dios del inframundo si Orihime se negaba a su voluntad. Ulquiorra era un ser sin compasión que nunca conoció el amor o la felicidad. Toda su vida había estado envuelto de tinieblas, él mismo era las tinieblas de la muerte. No sabía el significado de los sentimientos de las personas, y eso lo convertía en extremadamente peligroso; pues la tortura mental a la que podía someterte si te negabas a una orden suya no podía ni compararse con cualquier tortura física. No te quemaba la piel, te destruía el alma. No te rompía un hueso, sino el corazón. Lentamente, te hundía en sus propias tinieblas, y eso era imposible de evitar. Si alguien tan frágil como Orihime era sometida a eso… No podía ni quería imaginarse lo que supondría.

Ya hacía dos días que Harribel la había llevado ante el dios del Sol y este le había revelado la verdad detrás del secuestro de su hija. Cuatro sentimientos se mezclaban en lo más profundo de su alma: ira y odio contra su hermano, Aizen; tristeza y terror por su hija y lo que pudieran hacerle.

Refugiada en un bosque de una ciudad griega llamada Karakura, lloraba impotente, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así? ¿Una hora? ¿Un día? Lo que sí que sabía es que, junto con los primeros rayos de sol, cuatro bellas damas aparecieron cerca de un río, seguramente iban a buscar agua. Las reconoció; eran doncellas del rey de esa ciudad y su esposa, Isshin y Masaki Kurosaki. La diosa se acercó a ellas, tenía pensado proponerles un trato para así permanecer lejos del Seiretei.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y haya valido la pena la espera. Como ya habréis visto, he incluido algunas frases que dice Ulquiorra, así como un fragmento del poema dell tomo 22. Esas frases le pertenecen también a Tite-sensei.<p>

Me gustaría aclarar que me rompí la cabeza intentando encontrar alguien que pudiese ser el dios del Sol, pero nadie en el universo de Bleach me gustaba como él, así que no puse su nombre y quedó como "Sol" a secas.

Creo que el siguiente capítulo será un poco más trascendental que este, pero aún tengo que ver qué haré.

Paso a los agradecimientos: **zape, pbdbgt, Mena A'Sakura, Helena Cifer Yagami, Altair Nox, EldaCifer27, marhaya, Ulquori, Sakura Rose Cifer, -chan y helen**, ¡muchas gracias a todas por leer! Y un especial agradecimiento a:

**Myri Weasley28:** te estoy muy agradecida por lo que me enviaste y seguro que me servirá, así que me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado tanto, ¿podrías considerar esto como un regalo de cumpleaños muy atrasado?

**Emo Romántica 03**: muchas gracias por tus palabras, yo opino lo mismo que tú, por eso me gusta siempre escribir tan bien como puedo.

**Minami Tomoeda**: al final sí que puse a Hécate, como Harribel (pues Harribel tiene el agujero de hollow en el útero y Hécate es la diosa del parto). Sé que tú te referías a que fuese amiga de Persefone/Orihime/¿Persehime? en el fic, pero yo me baso en la versión del mito que más leída tengo, así que no he podido hacerlo porque no habría sabido cómo manejarlo.

Gracias también a tods los que pusieron el fin en alertas o favoritos, ¡espero que este capítulo os haya gustado! Nos vemos en el siguiente.

~ Yume-chan ~


	3. Tormenta de sentimientos

¡Hola otra vez! Que bien que pude actualizar rápido, estos días sí que tuve ganas de escribir.

Bueno, antes que nada me faltó aclarar una cosa que **Emo Romántica 03** me ha recordado: es cierto que, en la leyenda, Perséfone no puede comer nada del inframundo. Pero en el fic prefiero cambiar, y me ceñiré al hecho de que no puede comer granos de granada, pero sí otra comida (como néctar y ambrosía, por ejemplo). Gracias **Emo Romántica 03** por habérmelo recordado.

También decir que en este fic no habrá lemon, lo digo más que nada para que nadie se haga ilusiones innecesarias. Para ilusiones, Kyôka Suigetsu.

Este capítulo me ha quedado más corto de lo que me habría gustado, pero pasan varias cosas. Espero que os guste.

**Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo.** Si fueran míos, las prisiones de la Soul Socety no existirían, y el Rey tampoco.

Ya no os molesto más. ¡Disfrutad del capi!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 - Tormenta de sentimientos<strong>

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar? Debía haber pasado una semana, quizá más. Y había algo extraño en todo eso.

Se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en una silla de madera blanca que armonizaba con los colores de las paredes. Su mirada se perdía en la luna plateada, que parecía reflejarse en sus orbes grises. Estaba confundida.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Desde que Ulquiorra dijo esas palabras sobre el corazón, sentía como si algo se removiese en su pecho. Además, no le había vuelto a hablar sobre ese tema. De hecho, casi no le hablaba, y eso no hacía más que confundirla. Al principio, había pensado que Ulquiorra disfrutaría haciéndola sufrir con sus palabras, pero sólo el día en que la secuestró y en el siguiente dio esa impresión. Luego pareció como si quisiera mantener las distancias. Y no era sólo eso. En teoría la había llevado ahí para que fuera su esposa, pero no la había vuelto a besar.

Lo peor de todo era que eso no la tranquilizaba. Al contrario, la aterraba que, sin previo aviso, cuando empezara a confiar en Ulquiorra, él hiciera algo que le hiriera en lo más profundo de su corazón. Por eso seguía intentando mantener las distancias y alejarse de él tanto como pudiese.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Ulquiorra había entrado en la habitación hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse. Se puso de pie, sobresaltada, y algo extrañada también; aún no era la hora de comer, así que no entendía qué hacía Ulquiorra ahí. Su alma se puso en guardia, preparada para lo que pudiese ocurrir, y a la vez, deseando que no ocurriese nada. Los dos se quedaron en un silencio tenso, mirándose a los ojos, como si esperaran que el otro hiciera algún movimiento.

― Ulquiorra… ¿Qué haces aquí? ―se atrevió a preguntar finalmente Orihime, rompiendo el silencio, aunque para nada desapareció el ambiente tenso.

El hecho de que Orihime hablara pareció hacer reaccionar al dios, como si, por una vez, fuera ella quien lo devolvía a la realidad. ¿Se habría sumergido también él en sus pensamientos? La joven diosa se preguntaba en qué podía estar pensando su captor. Pero dejó de plantearse eso al ver que Ulquiorra se acercaba a ella. Se detuvo a un escaso metro y cerró los ojos.

― Mujer, creo que hay algo que deberías saber ―dijo―. Al parecer, tu madre estuvo buscando una manera de recuperarte durante diez días.

Los ojos de Orihime adquirieron un brillo de felicidad por primera vez desde que estaba allí. Aunque no sonreía, su alma se llenó de felicidad.

― Pero sus esfuerzos han sido en vano. Ha desistido en su búsqueda y ha abandonado la idea de volver a encontrarte. Según uno de mis mensajeros, se encuentra en una ciudad llamada Karakura, y no parece que vaya a irse de allí. Ahora mismo debe estar dejándose consumir por la tristeza.

La fría voz del dios hizo efecto sobre Orihime como si fuera una pesada roca que debía sostener y que si en algún momento le fallaban las fuerzas, acabaría por caer encima de ella sin piedad, aplastándola. Esas palabras borraron toda posible felicidad del corazón de la chica. La esperanza que vio durante unos segundos se fue tan rápido como había venido, dejando un dolor insoportable en su pecho.

Lo había conseguido. Una vez más. Aunque se preparara mentalmente para soportar las palabras despiadadas del dios del inframundo, siempre le atacaba donde más le podía herir, pillándola desprevenida.

― ¿Acaso pensaste que podría sacarte de aquí? Patético ―habló el dios―. Realmente patético.

― Ella… Ella encontrará un modo de rescatarme ―susurró―. Estoy segura de que lo hará.

― Ridículo ―dijo él, despreciando totalmente los sentimientos de la chica―. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿"Algún día podrás volver a verla y a compartir buenos momentos con ella"? No estoy aquí para reconfortarte. No te entiendo, ¿por qué te importa tanto volver a estar con ella? Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, más bien estaría molesto por haberme buscado durante diez días y estar deprimida sólo por el simple hecho de no estar conmigo.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No aguantó más. Podía permitirle que jugara con sus sentimientos, pero no iba a pasar por alto que se burlara de los actos de su madre. Avanzó hacia él, con una decisión que no había mostrado antes, y de un movimiento rápido, le dio una fuerte bofetada a Ulquiorra. Él no la detuvo, ahora su rostro miraba hacia su derecha. Sin moverse, miró a Orihime. Ella respiraba agitadamente y lo miraba a los ojos, aunque los suyos estuvieran al borde del llanto. El dios del inframundo cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda a la chica, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta. La abrió, lentamente, y salió de la habitación, no sin antes mirar por última vez a Orihime, viendo como esta se dejaba caer de rodillas y rompía a llorar. Al cerrar la puerta, apoyó su espalda en la pared, quedándose unos minutos allí, oyendo el llanto desgarrador de la joven diosa.

Por su parte, Orihime ya no se molestaba intentando ocultar su sufrimiento, aunque ignoraba que Ulquiorra la escuchaba. Quería salir de allí, quería volver a ver a su madre, no quería estar con Ulquiorra, ella nunca había pertenecido a ese lugar. En parte le dolía el hecho de saber que su madre había abandonado toda esperanza de volver a verla, pero mucho más le dolía saber que estaba sufriendo por ella. Nunca había querido que otra gente sufriese por su persona, y mucho menos su madre. Quería salir de ese lugar para volver a estar juntas, para volver a reír, para volver a compartir los malos momentos… Quería seguir viviendo al lado de su madre, al fin y al cabo era la persona que más apreciaba.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero sólo después de calmarse se permitió pensar en lo que había pasado, y en ese momento se preguntó cómo era posible que siguiera viva. ¡Le había dado una bofetada al dios del inframundo! ¡Cualquiera que lo hiciera podía despedirse de su vida! Y en cambio, ella no tenía ni una herida, él no la había tocado, ¡se había dejado pegar! Porque, si algo era evidente, era que Ulquiorra habría podido detener ese golpe si hubiese querido. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hizo? ¿Acaso dejó que desahogara su furia? Orihime desechó esa idea rápidamente, ¿qué razones tendría para hacerlo? ¿Acaso no disfrutaba de verla sufrir?

Muchas preguntas se le venían a la mente, y todas las respuestas eran confusas. ¿Por qué no había evitado el golpe? ¿Se había dejado golpear en un acto de bondad? ¿Cómo sería posible eso, si no tenía sentimientos? ¿Por qué Ulquiorra no le había hecho nada después de esa bofetada? ¿Tendría consecuencias en el futuro? ¿Se vengaría Ulquiorra destrozando aún más su corazón? ¿O usaría _otros métodos_? Quizá encontraría la solución a esas cuestiones más adelante. Por el momento, sólo la luna podía observar lo que pasaba en esa habitación.

…

Hacía apenas dos días no había podido pensar en volver a caminar en compañía. Por suerte, el trato propuesto había sido un éxito, al menos de momento. Las doncellas del rey de Karakura habían aceptado acompañar a Rangiku hasta su castillo, para que así, ella pudiera pedir permiso a Isshin Kurosaki para estar a su servicio. Obviamente, las mujeres reían tranquilamente, sin saber la identidad de quien las acompañaba; Rangiku había adoptado el falso nombre de Midoriko y había hecho envejecer su propia piel a su gusto, dándose a sí misma una apariencia menos joven, pero bella a la vez. Aún así, el nombre o la apariencia no eran lo que más alejaban a Rangiku de su verdadera identidad. La alegría que usualmente mostraba había sido destrozada, y dudaba poder volver a ser ella misma otra vez.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron al castillo donde vivían los reyes Kurosaki. Las jóvenes doncellas entraron, y, al llegar a la sala donde estaban sentados el rey y su esposa, hicieron una reverencia. Rangiku las imitó, e hizo una reverencia por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo. No recordaba la última vez que se había inclinado, ni tampoco ante quién. Aunque, de hecho, tampoco quería recordarlo, no le extrañaría nada que hubiera sido delante de su hermano mayor.

Una de las mujeres, quien tenía un vivo pelo de color verde y bonitos ojos de color miel, se adelantó y explicó, con una voz algo infantil, que Rangiku, o más bien dicho, Midoriko, era una joven campesina que se ofrecía a ayudarlos a cuidar de su hijo a cambio de poder vivir allí, como el resto de las doncellas. El rey observó a su esposa y sonrieron. Algo les decía que podían confiar en la recién llegada.

― No hay ningún problema ―dijo el monarca, sin dejar de sonreír amablemente―. Te confiaremos el cuidado de nuestro hijo y podrás vivir aquí. A cambio sólo esperamos que cuides bien a nuestro pequeño.

Al decir esto, Isshin observó un bulto que sostenía su esposa, Masaki, en sus brazos. A pesar de que estaba algo lejos de ellos, Rangiku pudo ver el agraciado cabello naranja de un bebé que dormía pacíficamente, ajeno al mundo que lo envolvía. El color del cabello de ese niño no hizo sino recordarle a la diosa a su hija. Su corazón se oprimió una vez más, pero se obligó a resistir su dolor y a no dejar que las lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos, al menos delante de los reyes.

Las doncellas hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron, todas excepto la de pelo verde, quien cogió a Rangiku de la mano y la acompañó al lado de los monarcas. La diosa no había sonreído en ningún momento y se mantenía seria, con una mirada triste. Masaki, al tenerla cerca, pudo notar cómo un gran poder residía en ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y, quizá, algo de temor. Isshin también lo notó, pues sus músculos se tensaron y frunció levemente el ceño. Los dos se mantuvieron quietos, pues aunque esa aura era poderosa, no parecía ser mala, y, de hecho, no lo era. Aún así, Masaki se levantó algo incómoda y le ofreció asiento a Rangiku, quien negó y dijo que prefería estar de pie.

En la sala se hizo un silencio algo incómodo. Rangiku observó entonces a los reyes; Isshin, quien tenía el pelo bastante corto y de color azabache, al igual que sus ojos y su barba, algo descuidada, vestía una túnica azul pálido que, en parte, recordaba un poco a la que llevaba el dios del mar, con algunos adornos negros. Su expresión era tranquila y transmitía seguridad. Por su parte, Masaki tenía el pelo castaño claro, algo ondulado, recogido en una coleta. Lucía un bonito vestido rojo pálido que le llegaba a los pies. Su sonrisa agradable levantaría los ánimos a cualquiera, pero no a Rangiku, que mantenía una expresión triste, de la cual parecía que no se iba a deshacer.

La dama de pelo verde se dio cuenta de que Rangiku parecía triste. Ella, que estaba sentada en un sillón cerca del de los reyes, se levantó.

― Por cierto, Midoriko, aún no me he presentado. Me llamo Neliel ―dijo con una sonrisa―. ¿Seguro que no quieres sentarte?

Esta vez, Rangiku aceptó. Neliel se quedó de pie, al lado de Masaki. Se quedaron en silencio una vez más, aunque, a veces, Neliel hablaba con los reyes. Así estuvieron hasta que, en un momento dado, se oyó un suave golpe contra el suelo, seguido del llanto del pequeño que sostenía Masaki en brazos. Rangiku observó qué había caído: era una fresa de un color rojo muy vivo. Neliel se apresuró a recogerla y se la dio al bebé, que la agarró con sus dos manitas y se calmó.

― ¿Esa fruta tiene algo de especial? ―preguntó Rangiku con algo de curiosidad, intentando pensar en algo que la alejara de su tristeza.

― De hecho no, es una fresa normal y corriente ―dijo Isshin―. Pero hoy, mientras mi amada Masaki y yo comíamos fresas como postre, nuestro hijo ha agarrado una y no la ha querido soltar; y cuando se le cae al suelo, llora ―el rey soltó una pequeña carcajada después de decir esto.

― Se ve que al pequeño Itsugo le gustan las fresas ―intervino Neliel sonriendo infantilmente.

― ¿Se llama Itsugo? ―preguntó Rangiku. Era un nombre un poco raro.

― No, su nombre es Ichigo ―contestó Masaki con una cálida sonrisa―. Pero a Neliel le gusta más llamarle Itsugo, dice que es más mono.

― ¡Es que lo es! ―intervino la de pelo verde― Aunque Ichigo también es mono, además, es normal que con este nombre, le gusten las fresas. Pero Itsugo es más bonito ―sentenció sonriendo. El pequeño Ichigo se revolvió en brazos de su madre al oír lo dicho por Neliel, como si negara, y agarró más fuerte la fresa. Isshin y Masaki rieron, y esta vez, incluso Rangiku no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

― Pero, ¿por qué "Ichigo"? ―preguntó la diosa. Estar ahí la había hecho sonreír por primera vez en más de una semana, así que haría lo posible por levantar su ánimo― ¿Por las fresas?

― No, no ―dijo Isshin―. Bueno, de hecho las fresas son nuestra fruta favorita, sí―aclaró riendo―. Pero, con este nombre, esperamos que Ichigo sea alguien que proteja a sus amigos y seres queridos con todo lo que tiene. Al fin y al cabo, dicen que quien tiene un amigo, tiene un tesoro, y este tesoro debe protegerse tan bien como se pueda. Deseamos de todo corazón que Ichigo los proteja, por eso le llamamos así.

― Es un buen nombre ―dijo Rangiku. Deseaba que ella hubiera sido capaz de proteger a la persona más importante para ella―. Espero que su niño pueda cumplir con su nombre.

― De momento, quizá no a sus amigos… ¡Pero Itsugo protege su fresa con uñas y dientes! ―dijo Neliel riendo, mientras le quitaba la fresa al pequeño, quien le agarraba la mano, intentando coger la fruta.

Rangiku volvió a sonreír y, finalmente, las payasadas de Neliel consiguieron animarla. Había elegido bien qué hacer, al menos por el momento. No quería empezar una nueva vida en Karakura, para nada. Solamente necesitaba no consumirse en la tristeza y la pena, para poder pensar con claridad en cómo recuperar a su hija. Pasaría unos días allí, los que hicieran falta, y luego vería cómo proteger a su hija. Mientras tanto, podía cuidar de un niño nacido para proteger aquellos a quienes ama. Quién sabe, quizás, con el tiempo, sería un buen amigo de Orihime. Quizás, con el tiempo, Ichigo Kurosaki sería capaz de protegerla si algo malo le pasara.

…

Mientras en Karakura los reyes conocían a su nueva doncella, el dios del inframundo, sentado en su trono negro con esmeraldas incrustadas como adorno, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Su penetrante mirada se perdía en las blancas paredes de Las Noches, y su expresión se mantenía imperturbable, aunque en su interior se estuviese librando una batalla.

Sabía que pasaba algo raro.

Hacía una semana que él había llevado a la mujer a su castillo para convertirla en su esposa, y no necesitaba ningún ritual o ceremonia para ello, solamente debía _hacerla suya_. Entonces, ¿a qué esperaba? Ni él lo sabía, y eso le parecía algo digno de reírse. Pero, de hecho, no había dormido en su habitación desde entonces. Tampoco era que necesitase dormir mucho, pero igualmente, la razón para no dormir allí, ¿cuál era? ¿La mujer? Sí, era eso. Y era patético a más no poder. No era nada normal que estuviese pasando esto. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo piedad de ella? En otras circunstancias, no habría tardado ni un día en convertirla en su esposa, aun si eso hería sus sentimientos, pues él nunca tenía en cuenta algo que ni siquiera existía, pues todos podían deshacerse de eso, o si hería su cuerpo, ya que no le importaría mientras sobreviviese. Pero, en cambio, estaba esperando a que Orihime se sintiese segura en ese lugar para conseguir lo que quería, y jugaba con sus emociones por curiosidad, para ver cómo reaccionaba. Y lo había confirmado, pues, hacía unas horas, había dejado que la mujer descargase parte de su furia sobre él, más concretamente sobre su mejilla. Había dejado que alguien lo golpease, por primera vez en su larga vida, y no había hecho nada al respecto. ¿Por qué? Porque, en lo más profundo y lejano de su alma, sintió una pequeña piedad de Orihime.

No podía permitirlo. Ulquiorra, el dios del inframundo, el dios negro y esmeralda, era alguien frío, despiadado e insensible. Era impensable que pudiese dejar que alguien como esa mujer tuviera efecto alguno en él.

Ulquiorra buscaba en lo más profundo de su ser la respuesta a su comportamiento. ¿Para qué? Para eliminarla completamente. Pues si tenía piedad de la mujer, significaba que algún rastro, muy pequeño, de sus sentimientos, aún residía en él. Una ínfima parte de su corazón olvidado que no dejó atrás en su tiempo porque creía que ya lo había hecho, y que ahora volvía a él. No podía permitirse eso. El lujo de tener algún sentimiento de piedad, con el paso del tiempo, podía convertirlo en alguien débil como aquellos que tienen corazón. No iba a permitir eso. No alguien como él.

Lenta pero decididamente, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar. Su túnica negra, así como su cabello azabache, danzaban al ritmo de sus pasos. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. Se dirigía a su habitación, y esta vez, dispuesto a dormir allí, después de conseguir lo que quería.

Porque había llegado a una conclusión: si de verdad quedaba algún fragmento de su corazón, la mejor manera de eliminarlo era hacer lo que en un principio tenía pensado hacer. No iba dejar que una estúpida emoción se interpusiera en su camino. Le daría igual lo que hiciera la mujer esta vez.

Porque, a partir de ahora, ella sería su esposa.

…

Lejos del inframundo, en el Seiretei, una violenta tormenta tenía lugar en el cielo. La densa lluvia caía con furia, los rayos iluminaban las nubes grises y los truenos ensordecedores llenaban el ambiente, junto con el fuerte viento que soplaba. Algunos dioses se preguntaban qué podía haber pasado para que esa gran tempestad estuviera azotando su mundo. Otras divinidades que conocían lo que había pasado con Rangiku, Orihime y Ulquiorra, sabían que sólo podía significar que había un dios que estaba disfrutando de esa situación, de la que, al fin y al cabo, era culpable.

Así era. En lo alto del palacio más importante del Seiretei, un hombre sonreía debajo de la lluvia. Su cabello castaño corto, aunque estaba mojado, seguía peinado hacia atrás, dejando un solitario mechón que caía por su frente. Vestía una túnica de inmaculado blanco que le llegaba hasta los pies. Sus ojos, de color café, estaban cerrados, así como sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados para sentir mejor la lluvia. La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era imborrable; a simple vista quizá parecía un gesto amable, pero aquellos que lo conocían sabían que esa amabilidad era una simple ilusión para esconder una maldad sin fin, y esa sonrisa se convertía en una expresión aterradora y, a la vez, misteriosa.

Todo estaba resultando incluso mejor de lo que hubiera pensado; Rangiku había ido a Karakura, tal como había imaginado, y cuidaría de alguien que, a pesar de acabar de nacer y ser un simple humano, en el futuro podría ser una existencia valiosa; Orihime empezaba a sentir curiosidad por los sentimientos perdidos de Ulquiorra y empezaba a plantearse la realidad del mundo, aunque eso poco le importaba; y Ulquiorra, por influencia de Orihime, empezaba a dudar de la manera de pensar que había tenido durante toda su vida, empezando a reencontrarse con su corazón.

La sonrisa de ese hombre se acentuó. Ahora debería ver cómo evolucionaba la situación de esas tres divinidades, que, en el fondo, eran simples piezas de ajedrez en un tablero sin casillas, salpicado por la lluvia del dios del cielo y las tormentas.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Lo siento, mi lado fangirl me obligó a escribir esta última escena y no pude resistirme.<p>

Voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones más:

En este capi, Rangiku cambia su nombre por Midoriko. Elegí este nombre porque "Midori" singnifica "verde" y "ko" significa "chica" o "árbol", de manera que "Midori ko" podría interpretarse como "Chica verde" o "Árbol verde", y los dos me parecen nombres muy apropiados para la diosa de la agricultura.

La parte de Deméter y los reyes está basada en la versión que tengo más a mano, y en ella tanto la reina como una de las doncellas (la misma que luego la hace reir) se levantan y la invitan a sentarse. También aceptan que cuide de su hijo bastante por la cara, así que por la cara lo he hecho, aunque intentando expresar que sentían confianza por Rangiku/Midoriko. Claro que debí añadir un chibi Ichigo, porque hacerlo de la edad de Orihime me haría un lío increíble, así que lo dejé recién nacido.

Lo de que no habrá lemon lo decía por eso de "hacerla suya", que obviamente va en este sentido, pero no voy a redactarlo. Os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.

Paso a los agradecimientos: **6 Isanami no hime 9, Sakura Rose Cifer, Luka Cifer, Miry Weasley28, mitsuku minami-chan, Ulquori y Emo Romantica 03** (aquí tienes la bofetada, de hecho acababa de escribirlo cuando recibí tu review), ¡muchas gracias! Y gracias también a toda la gente que lo lee y a los que lo ponen en favoritos o alertas.

Intentaré actualizar pronto, pero la verdad es que no prometo nada. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, el 4!

~ Yume-chan ~


	4. Vacío

¡Buenas! Capítulo 4, sólo podía llamarse así... Pero no es sólo por el significado, el vacío tiene importancia en este capítulo, ya lo vereis.

Debo decir que me costó bastante este capítulo, porque había momentos en que sentía que estaba haciendo OoC y no podía permitirlo, no hay cosa que odie más que el OoC, ¡lo odio más que al Rey! Y eso es mucho. Así que me esforcé bastante para que no hubiera cambios de personalidad, creo que los he eliminado o, al menos, camuflado, por lo que espero que vosotros/as no veáis tampoco OoC.

En este capítulo hay un flashback, como en el anterior, sólo que este es más largo; ya sabéis, está en cursiva. También hay insinuaciones hentai, pero no hay nada explícito, en absoluto. Os lo dejo totalmente a vuestras mentes pervertidas.

**Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo-sensei. **Si fueran míos, el Rey... ¡Si ya sabéis lo que diré!

¡Disfrutad del capi!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 - Vacío<strong>

Hacía más de una semana que Rangiku no despertaba en una cama mullida. Debía dar las gracias a que los Kurosaki eran bondadosos con sus doncellas, pues había otros reyes que no tenían en consideración el estado de estas. En cambio, la habitación donde dormían era bastante amplia y tenía suficientes comodidades.

Rangiku se levantó algo más temprano que las otras damas, pues los llantos del pequeño la habían despertado, y, al fin y al cabo, estaba a su cuidado. Había pasado unos minutos con él, calmándolo gracias a sus poderes, y le había dado néctar y ambrosía. Le gustaría que ese niño creciera fuerte y poderoso, para cumplir con su nombre.

Se encontraba ahora junto a los reyes, al igual que Neliel. Debía reconocer que le tenía aprecio a la chica, había conseguido animarla. Era mediodía, ya habían comido y el sol iluminaba la estancia. El pequeño Ichigo jugaba con el pelo de su madre.

― Parece que esta noche ha llovido bastante ―dijo Isshin con expresión serena, observando el exterior―. Eso no es bueno, las cosechas podrían dañarse con otra tormenta así.

Así era, la fuerte lluvia que había caído en el Seiretei también había llegado al mundo mortal con la misma intensidad.

Rangiku miró también el exterior, con el ceño algo fruncido y un rostro entristecido. Esa tormenta no debía significar algo bueno. Volvía a temer por su hija. Se sentía impotente. Lo que había dicho Isshin era cierto, las cosechas podían echarse a perder si la lluvia era demasiado fuerte, la tierra no podría absorber tanta agua y las plantas se ahogarían. Pero eso para ella tenía un significado especial. Era como si el poder de su hermano despreciase el suyo, como si su lluvia la estuviera ahogando a ella. Sí, la ahogaba en la tristeza de lo que había ocurrido por su culpa. Una vez más, estaba jugando con ella. Hace tiempo, había jugado con su cuerpo. Ahora, lo hacía con su alma. ¿Acaso no se cansaba de manipular a los demás? ¿Nunca dejaría de ver a los otros seres vivos como simple entretenimiento?

― Midoriko, ¿qué te pasa? ―oyó la voz de Neliel, que había notado su mirada entristecida. Rangiku hizo un esfuerzo por reponerse y sonrió como si estuviera pasándolo genial.

― No, no me pasa nada ―contestó de la manera más alegre que pudo fingir―. Pero será una lástima si las cosechas se dañan, espero que eso no pase. Además, no sólo las cosechas, si nos quedamos sin fresas, el pequeño Ichigo no estará contento ―dijo mirando al bebé, que ahora tenía una nueva fresa, de los postres que habían comido hacía poco.

― Tienes razón ―dijo Isshin con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, le quitó de las manos la fresa a su niño, que se agarró a su mano y empezó a llorar―. Si sólo con quitársela ya se pone así, no quiero imaginarme lo mal que lo pasaría si no tuviera fresas… ¡Ay! ―Isshin se quejó, pues el bebé acababa de morderle el dedo, con sus pequeños tres dientecitos, para que soltara la fresa― Masaki, si algún día tenemos más hijos o hijas, ¡no le pondremos nombre de fruta! ―dijo riendo.

Rangiku no pudo reprimir su risa, y Neliel tampoco.

― Si Ichigo tiene algún hermanito o hermanita, los protegerá como si fueran sus fresas ―contestó Masaki con una sonrisa―. Mi opinión es que los hermanos mayores nacen antes para proteger a los hermanos pequeños. Seguro que Ichigo también pensará así, y quizá algún día se enorgullecerá de proteger a sus hermanos o hermanas.

Rangiku sonrió tristemente, era verdad, los hermanos mayores deberían proteger a los hermanos pequeños. Parecía mentira que hubiera alguien que, siendo el mayor de varios hermanos, disfrutara en hacerlos sufrir. Estaba segura de que los hermanos o hermanas de Ichigo podrían sentir orgullo de tener un hermano como él. Era totalmente diferente que en su caso. Rangiku sabía que, aún siendo tan pequeño, Ichigo Kurosaki era muy diferente a Aizen. Ichigo le había hecho reír, y sólo habían pasado dos días desde que lo había conocido y se había comprometido a cuidarlo. En cambio, Aizen la había hecho llorar demasiadas veces.

En parte, ese niño le recordaba a Gin, pero no sabía por qué. La verdad es que no se parecían en nada, pero los dos tenían algo en común, en lo más profundo de su corazón. Quizá era el deseo de proteger a sus seres queridos, pues Gin también fue así mientras vivió.

Por esa razón, iba a cuidar de Ichigo. No dejaría que nada malo le pasase mientras estuviera bajo su protección, no permitiría que en eso se pareciese a Gin. Al igual que tampoco permitiría que el naranja fuera abrumado por el negro y el verde esmeralda.

Al igual que no permitiría que las cosechas muriesen bajo una tormenta, una vez más.

…

Ulquiorra caminaba lentamente hacia la sala del trono. El eco de sus pasos resonaba en los vacíos pasillos del palacio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los pasillos eran los únicos que estaban vacíos. Porque, en ese momento, por una vez en su larga e inmortal vida, él no sentía un vacío tan intenso y profundo como siempre había sentido. Y, aunque sus ojos verdes no reflejaban nada más que esos vacíos pasillos, aún podía ver en su mente un vivo color naranja. El color del cabello de su esposa. Esa noche había dormido en su habitación, tal y como había decidido con anterioridad. Pero no había pasado lo que él había pensado.

Orihime, por su parte, seguía en esa habitación. Estaba recostada en la cama, de hecho acababa de despertarse, y observaba cómo la luz de la luna bañaba el suelo. Sus ojos grises aún estaban entrecerrados por el sueño, pensaba en lo que había pasado durante la noche. No estaba orgullosa de eso, pero tampoco se arrepentía. De hecho, por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba allí, no estaba triste. Tampoco era como para estar feliz y contenta como si hubiera vuelto junto a su madre, pero no lloraba, y parecía que no volvería a hacerlo en un tiempo, si todo iba bien. Simplemente tenía el corazón sereno.

Los dos pensaban en lo mismo. Ninguno de ellos cambiaría lo que había pasado, y ahora una palabra rondaba en sus mentes. Cinco letras que podían tener un gran significado, y que, en esos momentos, estaban haciendo reflexionar a sus almas.

¿Tanto podían hacer cinco letras? ¿Tan importantes podían llegar a ser?

Para ellos sí. Pues él las había sufrido toda su vida, y ella, la última semana.

Y ahora dejaban de sufrirlo, se habían ayudado mutuamente., quizá sin darse cuenta.

Al menos ya no sentían ese intenso 'vacío'.

_Muy lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación. Orihime, quien estaba sentada en una silla, lo miró. Él cerró los ojos, mentalizándose: esta vez no iba a ceder, por mucho que la mujer le despertara una mínima piedad. Debía eliminar ese sentimiento, no permitiría que residiese en él._

_Se acercó a ella, sin decirle nada. Orihime se levantó de la silla y, al ver como Ulquiorra iba hacia donde ella estaba y se acercaba sin detenerse, retrocedió algunos pasos por prudencia. Pero eso no hizo que el dios se detuviera y, cuando ella estuvo acorralada contra la pared, se quedó delante suyo, mirándola a los ojos. Por su parte, Orihime empezaba a estar asustada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

― _Ulquiorra, ¿qué…? ―intentó preguntar, pero Ulquiorra la detuvo al juntar sus labios sin previo aviso. Orihime abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Esta vez sí que tenía miedo. ¿Se iba a vengar por la bofetada de hacía unas horas? Si era eso, no se conformaría con un simple beso. El dios del inframundo pasó su lengua por los labios de Orihime y, acto seguido, le obligó a abrir la boca para poder explorarla con su lengua. Ella intentó empujar al otro hacia atrás, poniendo sus manos en el pecho del dios, pero era inútil. Aún así, hubo algo que hizo que no prestara tanta atención al beso: con sus manos sobre la tela de la negra túnica, había tocado en la base del cuello del dios, y allí encontró algo extraño, como si hubiera un agujero; porque eso parecía, pues sus dedos parecían entrar en la piel de su captor._

― _Ulquiorra, qué… ¿Qué tienes aquí? ―se atrevió a preguntar una curiosa Orihime, haciendo presión en ese extraño hueco, cuando él por fin separó sus labios._

― _¿Esto? ―Ulquiorra llevó una mano al cuello de su túnica y lo estiró hacia abajo, lo suficiente para dejar ver un agujero que lo atravesaba, como si le hubieran perforado la piel con algo._

_Orihime observó aterrada ese agujero. ¿¡Cómo podía tener algo así en la base de su cuello y no afectarle en nada! Una cosa era ser inmortal, ¡y otra muy diferente era soportar como si nada una herida así! Porque eso era una herida… ¿O qué era?_

― _¿Cómo te hiciste esto? ―preguntó con voz débil, esperando una respuesta espeluznante._

― _Este agujero es el reemplazo de mi corazón por el vacío ―contestó―. El vacío me ha acompañado durante toda mi existencia, pues por muy poco tiempo poseí un corazón, que no tengo ningún interés en reencontrar. Se podría decir que yo represento el vacío, el vacío que queda al abandonar tus sentimientos y, a la vez, abandonar tu debilidad. El poder que se obtiene al dejar de ser débil no llena este vacío. De hecho… Nada puede llenarlo ―sentenció, cerrando los ojos._

― _¿Por qué dices eso? ―quiso saber Orihime, con una mirada triste― ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que nada puede llenar ese vacío?_

― _¿Crees que hay algo que lo pueda llenar, mujer? ―cuestionó Ulquiorra, mirándola con su penetrante mirada._

― _Claro que lo hay… ―respondió ella― El corazón puede hacerlo. Los sentimientos como la felicidad pueden llenar tu vacío, sólo tienes que encontrarlos de nuevo ―dijo convencida, sin evitar su mirada._

― _Tonterías ―replicó el dios―. Si hay algo en este mundo llamado felicidad, tiene que ser lo más parecido a la nada infinita. El nihilismo es no tener nada y no tener nada que perder. Si eso no es la felicidad, entonces… ¿Qué es? ―esa fue una pregunta retórica, y no esperaba que Orihime respondiese. Aún así, ella lo hizo, sorprendiendo al de pelo oscuro._

― _La felicidad es… ¿Cómo describirlo? Es algo maravilloso ―dijo con una leve sonrisa―. Es un sentimiento que puede llenar cualquier vacío, por profundo que sea. El amor, la amistad… Emociones así provocan la felicidad, aunque a veces también te hagan sufrir. Tus seres queridos son capaces de hacerte feliz. Y un corazón feliz no puede pedir nada más, la felicidad es el sentimiento más agradable que puede tener una persona. El vacío no puede hacerle frente a la felicidad. La felicidad podría llenar este vacío que tienes, sólo necesitas a alguien que quiera dártela… Y aceptar tu corazón._

_Ulquiorra permaneció en silencio, pensando en lo absurdo que le habían sonado las palabras de la mujer… ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¿De verdad consideraba que la felicidad era eso?_

―_Es estúpido ―dijo fríamente―. Lo que tú has descrito es inexistente. ¿Amor y amistad? ¿Alguien que quiera darme felicidad? ¿Aceptar mi corazón? Es ridículo. Esa felicidad que tú dices es efímera. Una simple ilusión que aquellos débiles, que no pueden vivir sin sus sentimientos, creen._

_Pero, de hecho, esas palabras fueron dichas, más que para contradecir a Orihime, para convencerse a sí mismo. Pues, por un momento, no había sabido qué responder a lo dicho por la mujer. No iba a permitir que ella cambiase su manera de pensar, y jamás se dejaría llevar por argumentos tan débiles._

― _La felicidad existe ―volvió a decir Orihime, decidida a no ceder―. El corazón existe. ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo? ¿Para no ser débil? No tiene sentido ser poderoso si no puedes ser feliz… ¿Para que no vuelvan a herirte? Dudo que los momentos dolorosos puedan hacer sombra a la felicidad. Acepta tu corazón ―no fue un consejo, sino una petición acompañada de una mirada melancólica._

_Ulquiorra cerró los ojos. Esa mujer parecía decidida a convencerlo._

― _Te lo dije, lo que no veo, no existe ―dijo, pues él no se quedaba atrás en terquedad―. Para mí, tus palabras no tienen sentido. No voy a aceptar algo que no existe._

― _¿Y entonces cómo explicas que quieras que sea tu esposa? ―preguntó Orihime, queriendo hacerle ver a Ulquiorra que se contradecía― Me dijiste que no tiene sentido, pero si no lo tuviese, no me besarías como has hecho ―su expresión era triste, miraba al dios buscando una respuesta._

― _Es instinto ―contestó―. Todos los seres, ya sean humanos, animales, dioses o titanes, seguimos nuestro instinto y nos reproducimos para hacer perdurar nuestra especie. También hay quienes lo hacen por diversión o entretenimiento, de hecho, tú naciste fruto de una simple diversión de mi hermano ―esas palabras fueron dichas con la intención de atacar el corazón de la chica, pues, si algo sabía, es que la verdad siempre duele a aquellos que tienen corazón―. Pero yo no soy de esos, no le veo la diversión._

_En efecto, a Orihime le había dolido oír la verdad sobre su nacimiento dicha fríamente y sin miramientos, aunque ya la sabía de sobras. Esto, sumado a que empezaba a desesperar por la tozudez del chico, hacía que sus ojos empezaran a humedecerse, con lágrimas amenazando a caer por sus mejillas._

― _Pero hay gente que lo hace por amor ―replicó―, el amor a una persona a la que aprecias de manera especial, alguien capaz de hacerte feliz…_

― _Aquellas personas que aman, son débiles ―sentenció Ulquiorra―. Según tú, alguien como yo podría conseguir la felicidad con alguien dispuesto a dármela. Obviando lo patético que me parece eso, responde a esta pregunta: ¿en serio crees que hay alguien capaz de 'darle felicidad' a un ser que cambió el corazón por el vacío? ―preguntó desafiante, convencido de que se quedaría callada, intentando encontrar una respuesta inexistente._

_En efecto, Orihime calló y desvió la mirada. Pero, antes de que Ulquiorra tuviera tiempo de decir algo, habló._

― _¿Por qué no? ―preguntó― Sé que, en el fondo, quieres encontrar tu corazón, pero lo niegas. A mí… ―dudó por un momento de decir eso, no estaba segura ni siquiera de sus pensamientos, pero le hizo caso a su corazón y habló― A mí me gustaría ayudarte a encontrar tu corazón perdido y a llenar el vacío que sientes. Porque yo he sentido también ese vacío; estas semanas que he estado aquí, he sentido mi alma vacía al no estar con mi madre. Y sigo sintiéndolo. Los dos tenemos que llenar nuestro vacío, pero antes, tú tienes que encontrar tu corazón. No estoy diciendo que te ame… Pero, si puedo hacerte entender qué son el corazón y la felicidad, entonces me alegraré ―dijo con una sonrisa triste. Hacía días que pensaba en ello, desde esa conversación que tuvieron sobre el corazón. Y realmente, lo que había dicho era cierto. Le gustaría hacer que Ulquiorra recuperase sus sentimientos, pero, en parte, tenía miedo de hacerlo, porque, al parecer, él estaba dispuesto a no ceder._

_Por su parte, Ulquiorra no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa, acto raro en él, que casi nunca expresaba nada. ¿Cómo podía decir eso después de que él le había hecho sufrir tanto? ¿Se estaba ofreciendo para encontrar su corazón y llenar su vacío? No podía entenderlo. ¿Estaba dispuesta a ayudar a alguien que la había separado de su persona más querida y había intentado destrozar su corazón? Simplemente era impensable. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba la bondad de esa mujer?_

_El dios del inframundo no sabía que responder ante eso. Se habría esperado cualquier respuesta menos la que acababa de darle. Esas palabras habían hecho trizas su manera de pensar, pues siempre había creído que no existía ninguna persona capaz de simpatizar con alguien que había destrozado su corazón. ¿Tanto efecto tenía esa mujer en él? No podía ser… Pero así era._

― _¿Y por qué lo harías? ―preguntó Ulquiorra, recuperando su frialdad― ¿Acaso sientes pena por mí? Es estúpido ―si era eso, no iba a permitirlo. Aún sin corazón, conservaba su orgullo, y no iba a dejar que una mujer insignificante lo echara a perder. Se negaba a recuperar su corazón, porque no creía en él._

― _No, no es eso ―negó Orihime―. Pero me parece injusto que mientras la gente disfruta de la felicidad, el vacío llene tu alma. Me gustaría que tú también pudieses sentir nuestra felicidad… Porque, aunque no quieras admitirlo, quieres sentirla ―dijo, con una sonrisa triste._

_Parecía increíble cómo los papeles se habían intercambiado. Hacía una semana, Ulquiorra era el que dejaba sin palabras a Orihime, torturándola mentalmente, y ahora, Orihime era la que hacía dudar al dios, haciendo que no supiese qué responder._

― _¿Para qué querría sentir felicidad? Eso sólo me volvería débil ―dijo, debía ignorar lo que decía ella―. Tus palabras no tienen sentido a mis oídos. Por mucho que lo intentes, no lograrás cambiar mi manera de ver el mundo, pues lo que no veo, no tiene interés para mí. En el fondo, todas las personas somos seres vacíos que intentamos llenarnos con ilusiones como el corazón. Pero sólo existe el vacío. No hay nada; ni en ti, ni en mí._

_Dicho esto, la empujó bruscamente hacia la cama._

Esa conversación fue una guerra de palabras que hizo reflexionar a los dos. Los dos se negaban a ceder a las ideas del otro, especialmente Ulquiorra. Pero una vez acabada la batalla de palabras, había empezado la de cuerpos, y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso en la mente de Ulquiorra.

Ella no se había resistido. El dios del inframundo pensaba que tendría que forzarla, tal como hizo Aizen con Rangiku, pero no había sido así. Ella había aceptado, incluso, en algún momento, correspondido. ¿Por qué? Tal vez ni siquiera la propia Orihime lo supiera. Pero ese hecho había conseguido que Ulquiorra se apiadase de ella, cuidando todos sus actos y sin ser demasiado brusco, para no hacerle daño a Orihime. Aunque se había propuesto no ceder a las palabras de la chica y hacerlo a su manera, no había podido.

Pero si algo era seguro, era que los dos lo habían disfrutado. Para Orihime había sido algo nuevo. Y, para Ulquiorra, esa fue la única vez que había conseguido algo más que distraerse. De hecho, los dos se sentían mejor ahora. Orihime ya no se encontraba tan deprimida como en los últimos días, y Ulquiorra sentía como si parte de su vacío hubiese desaparecido, sólo por el hecho de que ella lo hubiese aceptado. ¿Acaso estaba volviendo a encontrar su corazón? Si era eso, en parte estaba enfadado consigo mismo, porque sabía que lo haría más débil. Pero, por otro lado, era agradable deshacerse de una pequeña parte de ese vacío inacabable, aunque sea por unos momentos.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Debía continuar viendo el mundo de la misma manera, sin creer en aquello que no veía?

¿O debía aceptar su corazón, para así deshacerse para siempre de su profundo vacío… Junto a Orihime?

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>¿Os han gustado las reflexiones de Orihime y Ulquiorra? Siento que me puse demasiado cursi en algún momento, especialmente cuando habla Inoue. Dudé mucho en hacer que Ulquiorra se apiadase o no de Orihime, al final no pasó nada grave (porque pasar, pasó) Espero que no haya quedado ni rastro de OoC en la atmosfera, odio que les cambien la personalidad a los personajes.<p>

En fin, no hay mucho que decir. Creo que cada vez que sale Rangiku se me ve el plumero con las ganas de escribir sobre Aizen, culpadle a mi lado fangirl, que es quien me obliga.

Paso a los agradecimientos: **Ulquori, Luka Cifer, Freyaaa, EldaCifer27, mitsuki minami-chan, Myri Weasley28 **y** Emo Romántica 03** (me gustan los reviews largos, ¡no te preocupes por eso!), ¡muchas gracias por leer! Por supuesto, gracias también a aquellos que lo ponen a favoritos o alertas y a los que lo leen y no dejan review, mientras lo lean.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! No sé cuándo actualizaré, pero quizá esta vez pasen más de cinco días.

~ Yume-chan ~


End file.
